


If you were still around

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Baekhyun!Centric, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kokobop!au, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: He stayed with him from the 1970s to the 2010s, and probably would still be next to him... If he hasn't gone away.





	If you were still around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blckprxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckprxy/gifts).



I still remember the first time I saw your skin glowing under the sun and the funny face you've made when the sunlight was too bright and your eyes were bothered. 

I still remember the first time I looked into your eyes and realized you were all I needed and also everything I would never reach. 

I still remember the first time I took your picture. You were glowing under the spring sun, lying on your dad's old convertible Corvette and blabbing about how you wanted to be filled with tattoos. I vividly remember reaching for my camera and capturing every single one of your gorgeous features. 

At that time, I didn't even know I would never take a picture as beautiful as those again. You ruined photography for me... 

I still remember the first time you kissed me. We were at some random party and you'd drunk too much. The neon lights were like smoke trying to hide your beauty. Your ride was too drunk as well and you came to me. I remember your brother telling me to take you home "because Baekhyun will end up in a ditch without you". 

The sun was showing itself, shy and hesitating a bit, creating its own path through the dark paint that colored night. You pointed it out. 

Ah Baekhyun, your drunk self has always been a poet. 

When we arrived at your place you just leaned in and kissed me, messy and hot, true to yourself. I was swept off my feet; I started to burn from the inside out, while my mouth danced with yours and our bodies fought the seat belts. 

But then, you just let go and smiled. You ran your hands through the red strands in your black hair and got out of my car, finishing our night with a lick on your own lips. 

I still remember how you looked like an angel in the mornings and how we fucked like two addicts to each other's bodies at night. I loved the feeling of being filled, full, wholehearted.

You would kiss me like you lived for it, and fuck me like you'd die for me. And I'd die for another kiss, another embrace, another lip bite, another fuck, another "I love you" whispered into my ears; I'd die for your scent on me. I'd die for your hands running through my body and your mouth telling me I'm the most beautiful man you've ever seen. 

I'd die to see you playing with the light switch one last time; I'd die for every little tattoo and every piercing you'd ever had and later have taken off just because you were bored.

However, I'd also live for your half drunk philosophies and each of your woodstock t-shirts wrapped around my body. 

But mainly, I’d live for you telling me I’m not just your best friend or you explaining in details just how much you love me more than that. I wish I could sleep and dream of you entangled in me, saying you want to spend everyday of your life like this.

And then again, I wish it all wouldn’t be just a dream of my passionate mind; because the true, Baekhyun, is that I’ve been falling for you everyday ever since we were little kids playing in your father’s garage, while you’ve been falling for your own life and desires. I would never condemn you for this, you were right after all, therefore I’m the only one at fault here.

I gave a lot to you, a lot of things I didn’t have enough to give away like I did. I’ve given out pieces of my soul, a tiny bit each day, until I ran out of it for myself. At that point I thought I’d be completely mad at you, but I just couldn’t stop loving you.

I guessed I’ve reached a point with no returns. So I stayed by your side until you decided you didn’t want me - or what we had- anymore. And then I stayed by your side again, as your best friend, watching your emotional rollercoasters and your fights with your parents. 

I’ve stayed with you from your first till your last tattoo. Until that old Corvette got too rusty. I’ve stayed with you from the messy short hair, passing through the ugly mullet, to the black businessman haircut.

I stayed with you from the 1970s to the 2010s, and probably would still be next to you here, worshipping your presence… If you were still around.   

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?  
> This was supposed to be a short story about the narrator worshipping the byun - my daily life-, but it wound up like this. Honestly, smh. 
> 
> All I can say right now is I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> And support EXO's comeback!


End file.
